five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF: Virus Detected
FNAF: Virus Detected is a Fan-Made Game, It Takes Place After Five Nights at Freddy's 3 at an Abandoned Old Warehouse. The Rooms and Props are Tattered and Burnt, The Animatronics are In Dis-Repair and There is 8 Nights. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy Look Like Their Old Counterparts But Broken in Different Ways. Power Out: Distorted Version of Freddy's Theme, Turns Fast, Slow, High-Pitched and Low-Pitched Randomly Animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken, Foxy The Pirate Fox, Fredbear, Springtrap, Whatcanweuse, Balloon Boy, The Puppet, Pain The Bunny, Matt The Dog and Shadow Endoskeleton Humans: Employee #1 (Nightguard) and Phone Girl (Phone Guy) Freddy Fazbear: He Seems to Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and Right Foot. His Right Arm is Missing Below Half-Way Down The Upper-Arm. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. His Chest is Burst Open With His Endoskeleton Visible. He is Covered in Holes With Lots of Loose Wires. His Teeth are Cracked and His Bow-Tie and Top-Hat is Torn Badly. He is The Slowest Character and Starts Early as 3:30 AM. Bonnie The Bunny: He is Missing The Suit on His Feet, Right Lower-Leg, Left Arm and Left Hand. He is Missing His Right Forearm, Right Hand and The Top Half of His Left Ear. His Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Pupil. He is The 2nd Fastest Character and Starts on 1:30 AM Chica The Chicken: Her Bib is Heavily Torn With The Letters Let Only Visible. Her Right Eye is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. She is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Left Upper-Arm. Her Jaw is Un-Hidged and Wide Like Her Withered Counterpart. She is The 3rd Fastest and Starts on 2:30 AM. Foxy The Pirate Fox: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot, Waist and Both Ears. He is Missing a Small Portion of The Left Side of His Mask and His Left Forearm and Left Hand. He Has Rips All Over His Arms and Thighs. His Left Upper-Arm is Missing It's Suit. He is The Fastest and Starts on 2:30 AM. Golden Freddy (Fredbear): He is Missing The Suit on His Feet, Right Hand and Right Arm. His Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder With Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Left Ear is Still Missing. He Has Rips All Over His Torso, Legs, Shoulders and Mask. He is a Little Agile and Starts on 4 AM. Springtrap: He is Missing The Suit on His Hands and Lower-Legs. His Ears are Now Missing Except The Lower-Half of His Left Ear. The Left Side of Her Mask is Ripped Off, Revealing His Moldy and Rusty Endoskeleton. His Exposed Flesh is More Rotten and Old. He is a Little Agile and Starts on 4 AM Like Fredbear. Whatcanweuse: Whatcanweuse is a Hybrid of The Toy's. His Endoskeleton is Very Burnt. He Has No Parts of The Puppet or Balloon Boy. His Thighs, Torso, Garment and Forearms are Toy Chica's. His Hands and Feet are Mangle's, His Upper-Arms and Lower-Legs are Toy Freddy's. He Has 5 Heads. One on Each Elbow, One on Left Shoulder, One on Right Knee and Neck. The One on His Left Elbow is Toy Chica, His Right Elbow's is Toy Bonnie, His Left Shoulder's Mangle, His Right Knee's Mangle's Extra Head/Endoskeleton and The One on His Neck is Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy Head's Left Ear is Missing, Along With a Popped Out and Hanging Right Eye, Hanging Lower Jaw and Torn-Open Cheeks. Toy Chica is Missing The Lower Part of Her Beak and Left Eye, Toy Bonnie's Missing The Suit on His Left Ear and The Upper-Part of Her Face (Not Cheeks and Mouth), Revealing His Endoskeleton Eyes and Mangle's Hand is Very Rusty, Missing Suit on Left Ear and Glowing Red Pupils, Endo's Lower Jaw and Right Eye is Missing, Along With Being Very Burnt. He is Very Slow and Starts on 3:00 AM. Balloon Boy: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Right Hand, Left Lower-Leg and Right Forearm. He Has a Massive Rip on The Top Half of His Mask, Revealing His Endoskeleton Head. He is Burnt Like His Phantom Counterpart The Puppet (Marionette): He is Missing The Suit on His Neck and Right Leg. His Mask's Mouth is Very Wide With His Endoskeleton Mouth and Wires Exposed. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and His Fingers are Missing It's Suit. He is Burnt Like His Phantom Counterpart Pain The Bunny: (Male) Pain is One of My OC's (His Page is Not Done), He Has a Black Suit With a Dark-Red Tie, French Cuffs on His Ankles and Wrists. His Fur is Light-Brown With Tall Floppy Ears and a Red Eye Color. He Wears Black Dress Pants and Black Glasses Also. He is Missing The Suit on His Hands and His Jaw is Very Wide and Out-Scretched Like W. Chica. He is a Little Slow and Starts on 3 AM. Matt The Dog: (Male) Pain is My 2nd OC, (His Page is Not Done Also), He Has Fluffy Dark-Brown Fur, a Small Tail, His Feet are Large Like W. Foxy and He is Missing The Suit on His Ears, Upper-Arms, Right Thigh and Right Foot. He Starts on 3:15 AM. Shadow Endoskeleton: S. Endo is a Hallucination. He is Black With Glowing White Eyes and Teeth. He Has a Very Moldy Endoskeleton. His Left Ear, Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing With Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out. He Looks Like a Little Like Phantom Foxy. He Can Kill The Player and Appear on Night 5, 6 and 7 Phone Calls: (The Voice is a Female, Sounding Around 19-24 Years Old) Night 1: Um, Hello? Hey, You're The New Nightguard. Welcome to The Fazbear Warehouse. *Cough* This Place is a Junkyard, The Animatronics are Heavily Damaged, You May Noticed You Have Built-In Flashlights on Each Camera, Including a Maintenance Panel. We Had One of Those in The Last Location So We Brought It Back, You Have 3 Reboot Systems, Video Which is Camera Feed, Signal Which If It Goes Out, The Animatronics Move Faster and Audio Which We Had Also in The Last Location, Use It To Guide Anyway Pain and Matt But They Shouldn't Be Active Today. Anyways There is Some Tattered Animatronics, The Original 4 Should Be Active Today. Anyways, I'm Going to Go Now, Goodbye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Rarely Fredbear Night 2: Hello? Hey, 2nd Night, Not Too Bad. Anyways, We've Been Working on Fredbear. He's Pretty Broken, We've Found Him From The Original Diner. You May Noticed Balloon Boy is Activated, He is Pretty Broken Too. We've Working on The Other Animatronics Too. Pain and Matt are Still Not Active Today. So Uh, I'm Going to Talk With You Tomorrow, We've Uh... Found a Special Someone... Anyways, Goodbye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear and Balloon Boy Night 3: Uh, Hello. I Was In A Rush to Tell You About That ''Special Someone Yesterday. That's Um... The Spring-Bonnie Animatronic. You Know...? From The Last Location But He's Very Tattered. Anyways, We Found The Puppet. He's Pretty Tattered And He Might Be Active Tonight. Also Matt and Pain Will Be Active Tomorrow. Anyways, Uh. You Remember That Box of Dismantled Toy's From The Last Location... Well, Uh... I'm Going to Tell You Tomorrow, Good-Bye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, Springtrap, BB and The Puppet Night 4: Hello?, Uh Anyways, The Box of Toy's. We Decided to Fix Him, Well. Almost, We Turned It Into a Hybrid. We Call It ''Whatcanweuse. Also, Matt and Pain are Active Today, Remember Use The Audio Button to Guide Them Away. Anyways, Sorry For The Short Call But I'll See You Tomorrow, See Ya.'' Active Animatronics: All of Them Except Shadow Endoskeleton Night 5: Hello? Uh, I Have to Go Soon But Uh... All of The Animatronics are Active. We Got Rumors of Some Sort of Black and White Endoskeleton, We've Heard If You See Him, Just Pull Up Your Camera and He'll Go Away. The Hybrid and The Puppet May Be a Little More Aggressive But- *Static, A Distorted Voice Comes* I'm Still Here. They Have a Place For Me. I'll Find You... *The Call Ends With Static* Active Animatronics: All of Them Night 6: (I Might Not Make a Phone Call For Night 6 and Night 7, But I Might Soon) Ending: After You Beat Night 6, A Stage With a Spotlight Above is Seen. Pain, Matt, All of The Heads From Whatcanweuse, Fredbear, BB, Puppet and Springtrap Mask Rest on The Stage With The Transparent White Text Above It Saying The End...? After This You Get 3 Things. - A Plushie of Whatcanweuse on Your Desk - Night 7 AKA The Custom Night - Extra Menus Extras: There is 3 Features: Animatronics: It Shows The Full Body of The Animatronics, Including Shadow Endoskeleton Jumpscares: It Shows The Jumpscare, The Scream is a Deeper Version of The FNAF 2 Scream: Freddy: Freddy is The Same as His Old Version From FNAF 2, But His Eyes Have Phantom Pupils (Black With Pin-Pricked White Irises) and His Jaws Doesn't Move at All. Bonnie: Bonnie is The Same as His Old Version From FNAF 2, But He is Centered on The Screen and He Also Has Phantom Pupils Chica: Chica is The Same as His Old Version From FNAF 2, But She is a Little Farther Away and Her Eyes Have Phantom Pupils Foxy: Foxy Lunges Out of The Left Door, His Jaws Open Wide and He Screams. He Also Has Phantom Pupils Fredbear: His Jumpscare is The Same as His Nightmare Counterpart. He Has Human-Like Eyes Springtrap #1: His Jumpscare is The Same as His Left Side Jumpscare, He Has Red Pupils Springtrap #2: His Jumpscare is The Same as His Right Side Jumpscare, He Has Red Pupils Whatcanweuse #1: His Jumpscare Has Toy Freddy's Head. He Lunges Up Like W. Bonnie. He Has Phantom Pupils Whatcanweuse #2: His Jumpscare Has Toy Bonnie's Head. He Sways Up From The Bottom of The Screen and Screams. He Also Has Phantom Pupils Whatcanweuse #3: His Jumpscare Has Toy Chica's Head. She Appears From The Left Side of The Screen and Screams. She Also Has Phantom Pupils Whatcanweuse #4: His Jumpscare Has Mangle's Head. She is The Same as The 3rd One, But Appears on The Right. She Also Has Phantom Pupils Pain The Bunny: He Lunges at The Player, Jaws Wide Like W. Foxy. He Also Has Phantom Pupils Matt The Dog: He Jumps Up and Sways His Head Like Toy Freddy. He Also Has Phantom Pupils Balloon Boy: He Jumps Up Like Toy Bonnie. He Also Has Phantom Pupils The Puppet: He Lunges at The Player Like His Original Counterpart. He Also Has Phantom Pupils Shadow Endoskeleton: He Jumps Up Like Toy Chica But Tilts His Head To The Right and His Arms is Nearly Completely Straight. He Has Human-Like Eyes Extra Jumpscares: The Extra Jumpscares are Rare Whatcanweuse #5: His Jumpscare Has Mangle's 2nd Head. It Appears in The Middle of The Screen, It's Only Eye With a Phantom Pupil. It Is The Least Scariest Jumpscare The Puppet #2: The Puppet's 2nd Jumpscare is a 2nd Frame of Him With a Black Background and No Eyes. His Mouth Is In a Frown, At The Last Second, His Phantom Pupils Appear. Cheat Mode: (Night 8) There is 5 Cheats: Aggressive (Makes The Animatronics More Aggressive and Agile) Radar (Shows Where The Animatronics Are, Also Alerts If One is Near or S. Endo is In The Office) No Errors (The Systems Will Never Go Out) Fast Nights (The Nights Will Go Faster, A Hour Every 2.5-4 Minutes) Become Them (It Allows to Play Every Animatronic, You Go Their Routes, You Can Also Play Shadow Endoskeleton as a Bonus) Custom Night: (Night 7) There is 11 Modes, Each Night Completes Give You a Plushie on Your Desk Just Too Easy: All Animatronics on 3 Except Shadow Endoskeleton, Who is On 1 Prize: Plushie of The Puppet on Desk Rattling Bones: All Animatronics on 5 Prize: Plushie of Freddy on Desk Cranking Things Up: All Animatronics on 10 Prize: Plushie of Bonnie on Desk Join The Fun: All Animatronics on 15 Prize: Plushie of Chica on Desk Your Worst Nightmare: All Animatronics on 20 Prize: Plushie of Foxy on Desk Loose Wires: All Animatronics Except Pain and Matt on 20, BB and Puppet on 15 and Shadow Endoskeleton on 10 Prize: Plushie of Fredbear on Desk The Original: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear on 20, Springtrap on 10 Prize: Plushie of Springtrap on Desk The Updated: Whatcanweuse, BB and The Puppet on 20, Shadow Endoskeleton on 10 Prize: Plushie of BB on Desk The Virus: Matt, Pain and Shadow Endoskeleton on 20 Prize: Plushie of Shadow Endoskeleton on Desk The Warning: Whatcanweuse on 20, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy on 5, Fredbear and Springtrap on 15 Prize: Plushie of Matt on Desk The Stitches: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy on 10, Matt and Pain on 15, Whatcanweuse on 5 Prize: Plushie of Pain on Desk (P.S. FNAF: Virus Detected 2 is Most Likely Going to Happen, But It Will Take a While to Make It's Page) Category:Games